John Howlett
|gender = Male |species = Mutant |height = 6'2" |weight = 181lbs |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Blue |nationality = *Canadian *U.S American (dual citizenship) *Category:Madripoor (dual citizenship via nephew) |family = *Howlett *Hikaura (in-law) |canon=true|au=true|warverse=true|whatif=true|rewrite=true |Species = Mutant|skin = Fair|Nationality = *Canadian *U.S American (dual citizenship) *Category:Madripoor (dual citizenship via nephew)|Family = *Howlett *Hikaura (in-law)}} John Howlett Jr. is the oldest son of John Howlett Sr. and Elizabeth Howlett. He is the older brother of James Howlett, the husband of Sarael Howlett, and the father of Rachel and James Howlett II. Personality Physical Description Powers Mutation Currently John's powers are inactive as he is wearing a mutant suppressor watch wanting to grow old and when the time comes die with his wife. Limitations *'Vulnerable Senses': John's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. *'Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage': Like his brother John could be killed if his head became separated from his body, causing his brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant': John has many decades worth of fighting experience. In this time he has perfected his hand-to-hand combat skills. He can utilize his combat prowess with his powers as a mutant to become one of the deadliest fighters on the planet, though over the years he has decreased considerably in efficiency. *'Skilled Acrobat''': He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, though through the years he has decreased in efficiency. *During John's travels he bonded with a water dragon named Bubbles after stumbling upon a lair of dragons in the mountains of Romania. Bubbles is generally attached to John's skin looking much like a tattoo, however can pull away and grow in size up to his true size which is larger than a blue whale. John and Bubbles communicate telepathically. Name Meaning Personal History Early Years When John was born his father had only recently purchased a large piece of property in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada. When the property, Howlett Estate, was nearing completion his father took him, his mother, and grandfather to tour the grounds. While his grandfather criticized the land, the house, and basically anything he could about John Sr. Elizabeth told them, hoping to ride them of the angry cloud that Adam Howlett always seemed to create, told them she was expecting a child. To celebrate the occasion John Sr. had a picture taken of the family. Just before John Jr.'s baby brother was born the family moved into the completed home. To celebrate the birth of James Howlett a picture was taken of just Elizabeth and James and placed inside a copper locket. John felt drawn to the infant James, sensing a strong connection, like they were two of a kind. A couple years after James was born John glimpsed his mother kissing the gardener Thomas Logan. John confronted his mother about this, but as he became overly excited, he popped his claws for the first time, inadvertently slashing his mother's side. Seeking to protect his son's family from the scandal that such a deviant child would produce Adam Howlett, John Sr.'s father, took John Jr. vowing to provide the very best that medicine had to offer. As John began to calm down, he was taken away in a carriage, taken to an asylum, and chained up to a wall. It was only weeks later that the Howlett family was informed that John had passed away from a fever. As the family believed John was dead they held a funeral and buried him on the grounds. However, the very night after be was buried John woke up. Scared and alone he clawed, literally, his way out of his coffin and to the surface. Fearing that he could never go home again John left choosing to wander. He still kept tabs on his family as best he could. He was devastated when he learned that his father had been murdered and his mother had taken her only life. What hurt the most was that his little brother had somehow become lost in all the confusion. John worked hard taking any job he could to get by, amassing his own little fortune as he pinched his pennies. Following the death of his grandfather Adam Howlett, banks took over their estate and given that he was considered dead and James was missing the massive fortune was placed in trust waiting to be claimed. Traveling Years Canon Canon Biography Canon Relationships Canon Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Co-CEO Howlett Industries |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): X-Men (retired) Previous Affiliation(s):N/A |-|Other= Codename:Ghost Alias: Title(s): John Adam Howlett Jr. Grand Marquess of Madripoor Place of Birth: Alberta, Canada Place of Residence: Bayville, New York AU AU Biography AU Relationships AU Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Co-CEO Howlett Industries |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): X-Men (retired) Previous Affiliation(s):N/A |-|Other= Codename:Ghost Alias: Title(s): John Adam Howlett Jr. Grand Marquess of Madripoor Place of Birth: Alberta, Canada Place of Residence: Bayville, New York Warverse Warverse Biography Warverse Relationships Warverse Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= Co-CEO Howlett Industries (recluse) |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): N/A Previous Affiliation(s):X-Men |-|Other= Codename:Ghost Alias: Title(s): John Adam Howlett Jr. Grand Marquess of Madripoor Place of Birth: Alberta, Canada Place of Residence: Howlett Estate Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada What If What If Biography What If Relationships What If Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Co-CEO Howlett Industries |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): X-Men (retired) Previous Affiliation(s):N/A |-|Other= Codename:Ghost Alias: Title(s): John Adam Howlett Jr. Grand Marquess of Madripoor Place of Birth: Alberta, Canada Place of Residence: Bayville, New York Rewrite Rewrite Biography Rewrite Relationships Rewrite Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Co-CEO Howlett Industries |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): X-Men (retired) Previous Affiliation(s):N/A |-|Other= Codename:Ghost Alias: Title(s): John Adam Howlett Jr. Grand Marquess of Madripoor Place of Birth: Alberta, Canada Place of Residence: Bayville, New York References Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters Category:Madripoor Category:Canadian Category:U.S American Category:Canon Category:Warverse Category:AU Category:Rewrite Category:What If Category:Howlett Family Category:Hikaura Family Category:Homosuperior